Of Cookies and Thunderstorms
by Be Tei
Summary: [KH!Seymour x KH!Tidus][fluff] An adventure-filled day is ruined by a sudden storm, causing our two boys to spend the day inside making... cookies. This is followed by a storm and a scream. Apparently, one of our boys is scared of the dark.


Of Cookies and Thunderstorms (1/2)

Author: Be Tei

Fandom: Kingdom Hearts

Pairing: KH!Seymour x KH!Tidus

Rating: PG

Summary: Takes place sometime after the events in HaST. An adventure-filled day is ruined by a sudden storm, causing our two boys to spend the day inside making... cookies. This is followed by a storm and a scream. One of our boys is apparently scared of the dark. 

Dedication: To Cath, for the giving me the idea while we were in Europe. 

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, just the plot. Aight? Aight.

\\\///\\\///\\\///  
**Of Cookies and Thunderstorms**  
\\\///\\\///\\\///

They had planned an exciting day. It would start with them getting in Tidus' boat early in the morning with their basket of food, and then they would row out to the next island. They would spend the day exploring and laughing. If it got to hot, they would jump in the water and have a swim. There would also be time for exploring the caves and hills that littered the island. When the day eventually ended and the weather cooled off, they would row back to their houses and maybe spend some time fighting, before going off to their beds. It would be a day to remember. 

That was their original plan, and it had started out correctly. Seymour had appeared at Tidus' house early in the morning, and they had gone to the kitchen to pack some food. During this, Tidus' parents had came into the room to inform they boys that they were going to go over to a friend's house for the day. After they left, the two boys grabbed everything they would need for the day, and started out to the boat. At that moment though, of course, a thunderstorm decided to start. 

"I can't believe this." 

"Did your parents not mention before they left that there might be a small storm today?"

"They might have... I wasn't listening!"

"Do you ever?"

Ignoring the last comment directed at him, Tidus slammed the front door shut with a pout. This wasn't how the day was supposed to go! It was supposed to be sunny and warm! Not cold and wet. 

"I am sure we can find something else to do today. We can go to the island tomorrow, alright?" 

"Yeah, I guess... But I really wanted to go today. What are we gonna do now?" Tidus asked, plopping down in an over-stuffed chair in the living room. 

Seymour thought about it for a minute. "Well... I suppose we could play a game. Or perhaps make something?"

"Hmm..." Tidus thought about this for a minute. "I know! We can make cookies! Mom just bought a fresh bag of chocolate chips!" He jumped out of his chair with excitement for this new idea. "Yum! I love chocolate chip cookies. And when they're done, we can eat _all_ of them, 'cause mom's not here to tell us not to!"

"Uh... I suppose we could do that. But are you sure you wouldn't like to do something else? We could have a sword fight, if you like." Seymour wasn't sure why, but he didn't feel that letting Tidus play around with things like flour and the oven was a good idea. Being the more mature of the two, he decided it was his responsibility to try to talk his friend out of this idea. Unfortunately for Seymour, once Tidus got excited about something and set his mind on it, there was no moving him. 

"Nope! I think we should make cookies. Unless you really,_really_ don't want to..." He looked quickly to the other boy to see what he thought. If his friend really didn't want to make yummy, warm, gooey lumps of heaven, they could do something else. Even though his heart was now set on those cookies.

Sighing, Seymour gave in. "Alright. If you want to make cookies, we will make cookies." 

Tidus let out a cheer and jumped out of his seat, rushing towards the kitchen. 

With a slight feeling of worry for the things to come, Seymour followed his friend of a few weeks into the kitchen. 

*******

Standing on the counter, Tidus was busying himself looking for the chocolate chip recipe in a pile of cookbooks on the top shelf of the cupboard. 

"Hmm... Nope... Casseroles... Nope... Salads... Nope..." Stretching his arm out as far as he could to reach the very back of the very top shelf, he saw the book he wanted. The one he had seen his mom use numerous times to make him those yummy blobs of goodness. He could almost reach it... Just a bit farther... 

"Tidus, do you need any help with that?" 

Flashing a grin over his shoulder, he let out a quick "Nope! I got it!" to his friend. Turning back to the task at hand, he leaned forward a bit more, lifting one of his legs to get that little extra distance. So close... He could almost touch it. Just a bit... more... There! 

Finally grabbing hold of the desired book, he leaned back to straighten up, and... found himself falling backwards.

"Whoooa!" 

"Tidus!" 

Rushing forward, Seymour tried his best to catch the falling boy. Instead, he just ended up padding his fall. 

"Ow!" 

"Oomph!" 

Rubbing his head slightly, he gave a slight glare at the boy lying across his legs. "You should be more careful, you know."

Grinning in response from his position lying down, Tidus held up his prize in victory. "Oh well... I got the book!" 

Rolling his eyes slightly at his friends' antics, and trying to hide a smile, Seymour pushed his friend off him so that they could both get up. Once he did this, however, he saw that said friend was still lying on the floor.

"Well? Are you going to get up?" 

"Hmm..." Smiling up at his friend, Tidus slightly shook his head. "Nope! I'm comfy down here."

"I thought you wanted to make cookies?"

"Hmm... True. Well then..." Smiling, Tidus held his arms up. "Pull me up!" 

Smirking a bit, Seymour did just this. However, he accidentally pulled his friend up a bit to hard. Which forced Tidus to continue forward, even after he was up straight. Which forced Seymour to catch his friend, to make sure he didn't fall again. Totally on accident, of course.

Looking down at the other boy in his arms, Seymour leaned down a bit to gain the startled boy's attention. 

"Are you alright?" 

Colouring slightly at his position firmly held in Seymour's arms, Tidus let out a squeaky "I'm fine." 

With another small smirk, Seymour ran his hand quickly up the other boy's back before letting him go. 

"Well then, let's start with these cookies, shall we?" 

Nodding his head a bit too quickly, Tidus picked up his hard-earned cookbook from the floor and moved to place in on the counter. 

Looking in the index and finding the page he wanted, he turned to the correct page before clapping his hands slightly. 

"Okay! So. We need... Butter, brown sugar, an egg, flour..." As he went through the items needed to make those warm, delicious cookies, he and Seymour dashed around the room finding them. 

"Okay, so first we need to... pre-heat the oven! Right! Almost forgot about that!" 

With a quick dash to the other side of the room, Seymour got to the oven before Tidus could even start to move in that direction. "Ahh... I think you should let _me_ turn the oven on."

Staring at Seymour with a slightly questioning look, Tidus shrugged and turned back to the cook book. It was because of this that he missed the slight sigh of relief Seymour let out. _One crisis avoided..._

Walking back to his friend, the two started mixing the items together in a large bowl. 

*******

"Ack!" 

"Tidus! Turn it off!"

"I'm trying!" 

"Just push the button!" 

"It's stuck!" 

"What?!" 

Grabbing the out-of-control blender out of his friends' hand, Seymour quickly jabbed a finger on the *off* button. 

"... Oh. I didn't try that button." 

Smirking slightly and shaking his head, Seymour looked at the mess the two had made. There was a gob of butter sitting on the counter beside the bowl, sugar sprinkled all over the floor, and a small pool of vanilla flavoring moving across the counter-top, getting dangerously close to the toaster. The most recent addition to the mess was the goop that had flown off the blender when Tidus had accidentally taken the moving machine out of the bowl, and subsequently gotten the batter splattered all over the counter and wall. There was also a tiny dab on Tidus'---

"Nose." 

"What?" 

"There is a bit of mixture on your nose." 

"Oh." 

Before Tidus could lift his arm up to wipe it away, Seymour ducked towards him and quickly licked the sugary mixture off. Smirking once again, he straightened up. 

"Uhh..." 

"Just thought I would give you a hand. Or tongue as it may be." 

Colouring for the second time that day, Tidus looked at him for a minute before quickly looking back to the cookbook. 

"So, next we need to add the left-over ingredients."

Chuckling slightly at the way Tidus ignored what had just happened, Seymour reached past him to grab the bag of flour. Holding the bag in front of him, he looked in the book to see how much was needed. 

"One cup. Okay. I'll hold the bag, you scoop it in." 

Nodding, Tidus reached for the slightly dirty measuring cup, filling it with the right amount of flour. Holding it a bit too far above the bowl, he tipped the cup upside down, letting the contents go whooshing into the bowl. This caused some of the flour to bounce back out of the bowl, to cover the both of them in a light layer of flour. 

Shaking his head slightly in amusement, Seymour quickly dumped the rest of the ingredients into the bowl before starting to mix it with a large wooden spoon. 

When that was done, all they had to do was drop balls of the mixture onto a cookie sheet. That was easy enough to do, and before long their cookies were in the oven, and the timer was set for 10 minutes. 

"Well! They won't take long to cook, and then we'll have a whole batch of yummy cookies for ourselves!" 

Nodding slightly, Seymour was about to ask what Tidus wanted to do until they were done, but was interrupted by a loud boom of thunder. Both boys jumped slightly in surprise; they had forgotten about the reason they were making cookies instead of outside adventuring. Laughing slightly at the fact he had jumped at the thunder, Tidus led his friend into the living room again where they watched TV until the timer alerted them that the cookies were done. 

"Woohoo! Time to eat!" 

Watching his friend rush into the kitchen to take the cookies out of the oven, Seymour followed Tidus at a slower pace. He paused for a minute to look out the window with a bit of worry, before going to make sure Tidus didn't burn himself on the hot tray. 

"Ouch!" 

Too late. 

"Tidus, are you okay?" 

"Yeah, of course! It's just a little burn." 

Waving his hand around a little bit, Tidus tried to hide a wince at the pain. However, he had turned off the oven and taken the cookies out all on his own, so it was worth it. 

"Let me see." 

In surprise, Tidus allowed his friend to hold his hand up to look at the small burn. 

"Ahh... You don't need to. I'm fine! Really! Even if I burned off my whole hand, I'd still be--" 

A small kiss to his hand stopped Tidus mid-sentence. At the exact same moment, all the lights in the house went off, plunging the two boys into a silent darkness. 

But the silence was shattered by a very loud, very scared shriek. 

[to be continued]

So. Any guesses on who it was that screamed? :P Don't worry, the next and last part will be up sometime next week.

Remember to press the button down there and review! ^^


End file.
